


The New Skye

by skylarxxaustin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarxxaustin/pseuds/skylarxxaustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's switched to another team because of a huge fight with Agent Grant Ward, and she becomes a Level 8, and a really cold and secretive person, a lot like May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so don't judge to harshly, and the summary sucks so don't comment on it. And yah, I SUCK AT WRITING

Get out! I don’t need you, I don’t want you!

Skye, listen to me! 

NO get out of my room! You may be my S.O but you’re not my boyfriend!

Fine, you don’t want me to care about you? Sure, but don’t regret it in the future!

I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!! AND I DON’T WANT TO EVER AGAIN!  
Two years later…  
Skye’s POV  
Today was such a good day, I didn’t want to waste such a good day sitting around and training with Natasha. Natasha or Agent Romanoff as other people called her was my Supervising Officer. Two years ago, my former S.O and I got into a huge fight that led up to compromising a mission. My head agent, Phil Coulson was furious afterwards and ended up calling Director Fury, the head of S.H.E.I.L.D to transfer one of us out to train somewhere else. Fury, seeing that I was the amateur, transferred me to Romanoff in order to control some of the feistiness inside of me. Every day, Natasha would train with me from the crack of dawn till noon, then from after dinner till around nine. In between these hours, I was free to do anything, but there wasn’t really much to do in rural Nunavut. They had been based there after I had ‘accidentally’ escaped from her previous training camp. There was literally nothing to do up in Nunavut, once you stepped out of the safety of the warm bunkers, the air around you would literally freeze you to death, and in the summer, it was light all year round. During the winter, it would be like a black out, it was dark no matter where you were. I was reading a book when the call came, the phone rarely rang, and so Natasha was surprised and jumped up a bit. I laughed at that sight internally, Natasha killed serial killers, alien, and like everything in your imagination, and here she was surprised by a telephone?  
Uh huh, yes, I see… well, I guess I can bring her along. This is a level eight or higher mission though… yes I see, so should we stop by S.H.I.E.L.D to pick the identification card then? Okay, fine with me, see you in a bit.  
Natasha got off the phone and I immediately asked:  
Who was it?

None of your business Skye, but we’re FINALLY leaving this base and going somewhere warmer this time!

Really? Where are we going? Anywhere special? Do I get to come??

Hey girl, slow your horses, one question at a time! Yes, we’re really leaving Iqualuit (capital of Nunavut), we’re stopping at S.H.I.E.L.D to get your identification card, and then we’re going on a mission!

Natasha got me at the word ‘mission’; this was only her third mission with Natasha. She had been on solo missions but she had never ever been able to go to the S.H.E.I.L.D base. She was Level 5, and since there weren’t many places where she could visit as a Level 5, Natasha never saw the reason to bring her there. But now she got the chance to visit somewhere she had only DREAMED of!

Natasha, what kind of mission is this? Are we going together? Or am I going alone?

Skye, everything will be explained when we go to debriefing! This mission is quite different than the other missions you’ve been on though. We’re joining another team on this mission. 

Who are we paired with? Oh never mind, you said we’ll find out at debriefing anyways, so I don’t want to get you annoyed with me so fast. Anyways, at the Hub, am I allowed to be myself? Or should I become AGENT SKYE?

*sigh* Skye, you know the answer to that, do you even need to ask? You’ve asked every single time before a mission!

I KNOW Natasha, but it’s become a ritual, I can’t break such an important ritual!

And with that, Natasha and I boarded the plane to the Hub, which is at a ‘secretive’ location that I can’t say. 

Ward’s POV  
It was another long day when Coulson suddenly burst into the command centre.  
Everybody, listen up, Natasha Romanoff and her crew are coming on board for an extremely important mission. Debriefing in half an hour, and a quick note to all who don’t know who’s on Agent Romanoff’s team – her team consists of Clint Barton, Skye, and Agent Hill. Be on your feet agents! Dismissed!

Woah… Skye was transferred to NATASHA fricking ROMANOFF’s team? I wonder how she’s pulling through training. And she thought my training was hard, I wonder if she’s cracked yet? Hopefully, she’s better than before, because frankly, I thought her attitude was quite annoying when she was here two years ago. NOT INCLUDING THE BIG FIGHT AT THE END OF THE OTHER MISSION….

The agents from Agent Romanoff’s team arrived quite early, and they all had lunch together at a restaurant in Long Beach, Romanoff and Skye weren’t there yet but Agent Hill just said something about picking her identification card. 

When Romanoff and Skye finally came, I was in the middle of drinking my coffee, seeing how much Skye changed nearly made me spurt out my coffee, but luckily I kept it in me. Skye looked so much like May now, with the stern face, the stiff back, and the aura that told me she wasn’t making any annoying remarks or sarcastic eye rolls anymore.  
Hello everyone, we’re sorry we’re late, but Skye and I were at the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters resolving some important business.

It’s fine, we were just having lunch, please join us said Coulson.

It’s fine actually, Skye and I just had lunch at the Hub, but I would appreciate a cup of coffee, would you, Skye? 

Skye looked a bit indifferent to be honest, and I was about to greet her when she suddenly spoke in a voice that didn’t sound like Skye’s at all.

I would highly appreciate a cup of coffee, thank you for being generous and offering us this meal and coffee. 

Before I could even tell her not to speak in that voice, Agent Romanoff HAD to interrupt.

Skye, this will be our home for the least, two months, please try to make a few friends around here. 

Skye responded really coldly:  
What do you mean ‘make a few friends’? Before I started training with your team, I was placed under the supervision of Ward here and Coulson. Both FitzSimmons and May were on the team also. Didn’t I tell you? I was KICKED OFF this team. 

She spun around and quickly walked into her room, I almost stood up to go after but I remembered that I was the person who caused the whole mess to happen. 

I’m truly sorry, Agents, Skye hasn’t really ‘been herself’ ever since this mission she went on, but she still is a Level 8 Agent, so we have to give her some slack. 

WOAH that freaked me out, Skye, the person that used to be MY ROOKIE was a LEVEL EIGHT? I really have to talk to her now, like how in the world did she change that much? Even Romanoff wasn’t THAT harsh, well, other than my S.O Agent Garrett. I got up and excused myself then walked towards Skye’s bunk, I heard crying, and I wanted to go in, but I didn’t know how, my hand was hovering over the door, and suddenly, I heard the lock go *click* and the door open.


	2. XX NOT AN UPDATE XX

OK, so guys...

theres  **Good** and  **Bad** news... 

Good news is... well... I may or may not be posting the other 2 chapters i have archived in my computer...

and bad news is... i don't have any intentions updating...

sorry to drop the bomb like this, but i'm not getting any good vibes, and seriously, i can't do this anymore...

my grandma passed away a few months ago, my dog died just a few weeks ago, and i'm suffering from chronic insomnia and depression and anxiety....

I'm sorry...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

skylarxxaustin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's the thing, I don't really want to do a fanfic that no one will read so if I get more than ten kudos and one comment (positive plz) then i'll continue the chapter, but if not, then I dunno wut'll really happen to this fanfic.


End file.
